


After the Fall

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael regrets his fall off of the wagon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 16 of 31
> 
> Takes place after “Survivors”.

Garibaldi had been rattled ever since Lianna Kemmer had been onboard. She’d always been a sweet little girl and the guilt at her father’s death had eaten him so long, eat at him still. 

He knew his sobriety was fragile. Every drunk knows that but he’d thought he’d had a better handle on it than he did. He was ashamed at how quickly he’d crawled right back into the bottle when accused of setting that bomb. 

Jeff had believed in him. Always had. 

He took a deep breath and decided he’d stay sober for Jeff. He owed him that much.


End file.
